noble love
by SpartanRainbowDash-B456
Summary: Noble six and kat love story, I'm not going to tell you what happens because you need to read it.


**I have played many Halo games and I notice that there are not much romance (a little in Halo 3 ODST) so what if Kat the only female on the Noble team and the new guy Spartan fall in love, and I will make up some stuff about Noble six like his looks and story. Also, I love all the characters in Halo reach so no one dies in this game. And I made some missions up, well levels in the game up. And I go back and forth with the levels so I do not go in order. Also I like to make stuff up to go with the story, but it will be halo. That's all, enjoy and review. If you don't know what pov stands for it's point of view. I will switch point of views.**

(Noble six's pov)

I was the new Spartan to join the Noble team. I did a lot of my work alone so it may be hard getting used to. I was in a mongoose and I put my helmet on. My armor was black as night just the way I like it. I wish that I new more about the team I was joining. From the training they gave me it may be a struggle at times.

I soon got there and I was in an open plain. There was a building up ahead. So I decided to enter it. It was dark and I could see something, like a ghost's face. When I finally agusted to the dark I could see it was a team member with a big knife and EVA armor. And of course a face on his helmet. When I finally reached where the test of the team was I entered. There was a guy and he was talking to someone on the computer. Then when there conver station ended he looked over to me. "You must be the new Spartan, Noble six." I nodded. "Good to have you here. I'm Cater noble one, this is Catherine Noble two, Jun Noble three, Emile Noble four, and Jorge Noble five." He said pointing to each one. But I had my eyes staring at a female Spartan. Catherine. I was looking at her feminine figure. She was attractive in my view. She had her helmet of and I could see her face. She had black hair, blue eyes, and scars on her face. "Noble six, are you listening?" I left my thoughts. "Yes I was just...thinking. "Well then lets go, there are two choppers. There are four seats in each on, but there are six of us, so one chopper will have only two people. Me, Emile, Jun, and Jorge will go on the first one, and I'm leaving you with Catherine to get to know eachother. Okay, lets get moving."

We were on the falcons and I was sitting next to Catherine. She spoke up to break the ice. "As you know I'm Catherine, but people call me Kat for short. So what's your story?" (Made up story) "Well, I decided to join the UNSC when I was 16. I worked as a lone wolf and I had to do everything myself. Soon I was put in the ODST team. People were alwayed amazed how easily I could kill a pack of Zealots and how I could take down a hunter with a magnum. They called me a killing machine. Soon I wanted to join a team for once and so I did and now I am Noble six." She took that all in. "So is that why the call you hyper-leathal?" I wasn't staring at her until this moment. "You read my files?" "Only the ones that weren't covered in black ink." Figures. This falcon ride is taking to long, but at least I got a see what it is like to be in the air. I spent most missions on the ground. Carter went over the radio. "Okay team we are landing, there is an an enemy base up ahead. All we have to do is kill them all. I'm putting us in teams. Me, Kat, and Noble six are going to go to the right, and Jorge, Emile, and Jun you need to go to the left." We all nodded and answered with a "yes sir." Soon we were landing. Like said we went in groups.

(Kats pov)

I guess the new guy is not so bad. He does get an attitude, though. I notice he stares at me a lot. I wonder what he looks like. Probably a real hotty. Like the ones that city people like. I was not all into that. All the style and caring about how you look is not my thing. I would rather be in war. But right now that was not a choice. But I did notice one thing about him, he is always staring at me and I don't know why. Right now I was taking care of some grunts and jackles. Easy. I don't know why I had to kill grunts while... Wow. He was not kicking. He seemed to be a lone wolf which I don't really like, but he was taking care of those zelots like a boss. But, I still could fight better than him. Cause around here I'm the boss. Then for some reason he left a hunter and ran for Carter. You should never do that, but then I saw what he was doing. Carter was in trouble and needed help.

(Carter's pov)

I was taking care of some hunters, no biggie. They are always a little challenge but I could always handle it in the end. But I learned that at some point you are going to need help. I was heading toward a hunter, but then something hit me hard it was a field master. He had knocked me against rock and pinned me down. All I had was an empty magnum. I punched him in the face with it and then the jaw. But he would not give up. He hit me in the face. It hurt even with my helmet on. He lifted his energy sword ready to strike when something tackled it. Or should I say someone. It was the new guy. Noble six. They both rolled to the ground. But then the alien stood up and swing his energy sword at him but six blocked it with his needler he must have picked up. It created a loud high pitched noise. Six used his elbow to hit the thing in the face. The field master screamed in pain. Then six turned invisible. Where did he get that? Well, it seems that it came in useful when he tackeld it and pinned it to the ground. The invisibility wore off and the field master struggled and screeched. Soon six had enough and pulled a shotgun out and put the barrel in his mouth and shot. He had his last scream and died splattering blood everywhere. "Thanks six, the files were right." He turned to me. "I could take out a bunch of them if I wanted, plus I didn't join for nothing. I came to kill and save." He got a little attitude, but that was also in the file. I then got a message from the pilots. "Listen, the falcons aren't going to be here until morning so we are going to set camp."

We headed north were there was grass and flat looked readyto rest. "Well, I'm done for the day." "Me to." Emile joined him. They both sat on the ground and started a conversation. Cater found him a spot, then Jun. I then found a spot were there was tall grass. I laid down there. It was soft and peaceful. Haven't felt this way since I was 15. Now I was about 26. I have been fighting a long time. I noticed that Kat was also in her 20s. I was in the little patch of grass when Cater sat next to me. "I just wanted to talk to you a sec." I sat up. "Ya what ever go on." He looked agitated from my attitude. "Number one, you call me sir and that attitude needs to stop." I was bord already he sounded like my mom. Then he said something that struck me. "Also, I have seen the way you stare at Kat. You like her don't you?" I hesitated to answer. "Well ...ya I guess I do. She is just so amazing." I guess he never expected this out of me. "And how do you think she is amazing." That time I didn't hesitate to answer. "Well she may be scared on the outside but on the inside she is the most beautiful woman. She is smart, brave, strong, and has an attitude that is..." Cater cut him off. "Stubborn like you." I shrugged my shoulders. "Well it looks like our shift is done. Now it is time for someone else's turn to watch."

I was peacefully sleeping, when something stepped on my back. "Hey!" I grabbed w hatever it was by the foot. It was a grunt. "Ghug lofa gula." Still laying down I hit it with my magnum and it fell. Didn't even need bulets. "I guess it's just a straggler." I found the rest of the group. Kat greeted me. "About time you woke up." I was always a little grumpy when I woke up. "Ya whatever, I'm not perfect." Well here we go we went on the falcons.

...hours later

We were in this building. There was not that much that we had to do to come in. Went up some stairs kill some brutes and elites. Hunter. Well now we are in an elevator. (Made some of it up because I haven't played that mission in a long time. ~) The elevator ride was so long. Well to me. I always get in some argument with Kat, but I still like her. "Did you see me kill that hunter like a boss. I'm awesome." I was a bragger, and it gets on kats nerves. "Ya, so you think. You need some new moves." She always had to be mean. "What about you, smart alic?" "Six, you need to look closer. I make new moves, plus I bet you don't know how to hack a satellite through a computer." Then the elevator door opened. "Finally." By two's we filed out. I don't know why I always fight with Kat. But then I had bigger problems. I saw a covenant alien with a gun. And it was pointing at Kat and was waiting the right time to shoot her in the head. Then he pulled the trigger. "Kat, watch out!" I pushed her out the way and was shot on the side. The pain. She saw it and shot it down with her pistol. I was on my knees. Blood filling my hand. "Six!" "Here Kat." Carter handed her a medical kit. "Go on, we will meat you when six is ready." Carter nodded and the elevator door closed. "Hey, watch it!" She had an alcohol pad, to kill any infections. "Don't be such a baby." I crossed my arms. She was pretty good at medical work for someone who works in the battlefield and technology. After about an hour she had me fixed up. "There do you feel better." I stood up. Felt good as new. "I thought that you were going to mess me up to be honest." She couldn't help but giggle. "I am full of surprises. Well we better get going." We stepped in the elevator. It started to move but then stopped. Kat talked in her radio. "Carter, what's going on?" He responded. "The elevator us stuck, it will take a couple of hours to fix." "Yes, sir." And she hung up. I heard it all. "What the hell man, I have to stay here with you four more than one hour." She turned toward me. "You think I give a shit. I have to be here with you." They sat there for awhile. Then Kat spoke up again. "Well if we are going to be here awhile then we might as well get along." I thought I would never say this. "Well, I guess your right. Well for the first time we can agree on something. I'm going to takey helmet off, I can't hardly see through the grunt blood on it."

(Kat's pov)

I thought he would never take his helmet off. Well he is not what I thought he was. He had brown short hair that had been ruffled up, he had blue eyes, and most attractive he had a scar that was from a little above his eyebrow down to his cheek. "Wow." He looked at me. "What?" "It's just that I thought you were going to be like one of those men with the perfect haircut that pick up chicks everyday." He looked at me and laughed. "Actually I'm the opposite, I hate being fancy and picking up chicks. Is just isn't my thing. I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I couldn't possibly be falling in love with the most annoying Spartan. But I was.

(Noble six's pov)

Finally she was not fighting me. It's like all I needed to do this whole time was to take my helmet off. Na, that wasn't it, but it had to be something. Suddenly she started to come closer to me, I felt a little cramped, but it was worth being near Kat. She then took her helmet off and looked at the visor. She saw that there was hunter blood on it and spit on her visor. "That's gross Kat." She just rubbed the bloob off. "Whatever." I saw that she was close to me. So I took a risk. "Kat, I know this may be hard to believe, but I have a crush on you." She stopped what she was doing and put the helmet down. "Seriously?" I nodded. I was going to put my helmet back on to hide my blush, but she stopped me. "Six why don't you keep your helmet off?" I looked at her strange. "Why, the elevator could be fixed and we might have to..." I was cut off by Kat putting her lips on mine. I was kissing Kat!

(In the elevator control room)

Emile was pacing while the others were on the floor sitting. Then Emile saw something. "Hey look there's a camera system in the elevator, we could see how Kat and six are beha... Holy Shit!" They all got up to see six and Kat kissing eachother. They all had to laugh. They could hardly breathe. How do you get two people who hate each other to fall in love?!

(Back to Noble six's pov)

I couldn't believe I was kissing Kat! The kiss had broke but only led to another. Still kissing I turned my eyes to see the camera move. It was totally the rest of the Noble team staring at me so I held my middle finger up to the camera. Soon the elevator moved and they stood up. "You know Six, I'm starting to like you more." She had her hands around my neck. "Me too." Soon we got to the elevator control room to find a bunch of laughing Spartans. "I knew it was yall were using the camera." Carter stepped up. "So you really did like her. I can tell." Jorge was sitting on the floor. "Do one more kiss for show, just so we know your not pranking us." They took off there helmets and kissed, again. When it broke, Carter smirked. "Well, now that that is settled, we need to get going." They ran out and ran to victory, and sure enough victory was theirs.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked it, I realized that I missed a lot of parts that I cold have added, but I have been playing Halo 4 lately because of the new Halo 5 game. Well leave a review and tell me what you think. It is not that good to me, but I got bord and came up with this love story.**

 **-RainbowShy20**


End file.
